prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Cosmic☆Mystery☆Girl
is a song sung by Mao which debuted as an insert song in episode 15. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Suki yo kirai yo docchi ga hon'ne!? Nazo ga nazo yobu Cosmic Mystery Girl (Kidzuita toki tokku ni kimi wa watashi ni muchū!) Mieru? Mitsukerareru? Hontō no watashi Ashioto mo tatezu araware madowasu Koko de naiteta ka to omoeba (ichi byō go wa) Ginga no hate de tanoshiku ne mō waratteru Nya~n tomo muzukashī neko no me no kokoro Jisho mekutte sagashite mo kotae wa nai no (yūki to kōkishin de Go!) Koi hajimaru made ato nyan kōnen? (Matte matte) Nusunda hāto wa taisetsu na korekushon Gomen ne mo sukoshi furī de isasete (sukyandaru No Good) Datte watashi, nyanbā wan! Uchū ichi no aidoru da nyan!! Aitai aitakunai docchi mo honto!! Moshimo deaetara Cosmic Wonder Love!? Itsuka wa Fall in Love...!?!? |-|Japanese= スキヨ　キライヨ　どっちがホンネ！？ 謎が謎呼ぶ　Cosmic Mystery Girl （気づいた時　とっくにキミは私に夢中！） 見える？見つけられる？本当の私 足音も立てず現れ　惑わす ここでないてたかと思えば（一秒後は） 銀河の果てで楽しくね　もう微笑ってる ニャ～ンとも難しい　猫の目のココロ 辞書めくって探しても　答えはないの（勇気と好奇心で Go！） 恋始まるまで　あとニャン光年？（待って待って） 盗んだハートは　大切なコレクション ごめんね　も少し　自由でいさせて（スキャンダル No Good） だって私、ニャンバーワン！宇宙一のアイドルだニャン！！ アイタイ　アイタクナイ　どっちもホント！！ もしも出逢えたら　Cosmic Wonder Love！？いつかは Fall in Love．．．！？！？ |-|English= Is it love or is it hate? Which one do I truly feel!? Mysteries one after another, I'm a Cosmic Mystery Girl (Before you realised it, you have already long since fallen for me!) Can you see the real me? Can you find me? I'm a trickster who shows up without a sound You thought I was crying here (but one second later) I was having fun and laughing at the edge of the galaxy My heart is complicated and fickle like a cat Flip through the dictionary all you want, but you won't find an answer (grab some courage, be curious and Go!) It shouldn't take long to fall in love with me, the cat's in the bag? (I'll be waiting here) The heart I stole is now apart of my collection I'm sorry but let me be free for a little while longer (scandals are No Good) Because you know, I'm meowumber one! The number one idol of the entire galaxy!! Do I want to see you or do I not want to? Both are true!! If we were to meet each other, it'll be a Cosmic Wonder Love!? It'll be the day we'll Fall in Love...!?!? Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Suki yo kirai yo docchi ga hon'ne!? Nazo ga nazo yobu Cosmic Mystery Girl (Kidzuita toki tokku ni kimi wa watashi ni muchū!) Mieru? Mitsukerareru? Hontō no watashi Ashioto mo tatezu araware madowasu Koko de naiteta ka to omoeba (ichi byō go wa) Ginga no hate de tanoshiku ne mō waratteru Nya~n tomo muzukashī neko no me no kokoro Jisho mekutte sagashite mo kotae wa nai no (yūki to kōkishin de Go!) Koi hajimaru made ato nyan kōnen? (Matte matte) Nusunda hāto wa taisetsu na korekushon Gomen ne mo sukoshi furī de isasete (sukyandaru No Good) Datte watashi, nyanbā wan! Uchū ichi no aidoru da nyan!! Aitai aitakunai docchi mo honto!! Moshimo deaetara Cosmic Wonder Love!? Itsuka wa Fall in Love...!?!? Rubī・topāzu・shitorin・peridotto・tākoizu・safaia・amejisuto Nanairo niji no yō ni watashi, shichihenge Takumashī shin'nen de tsukisusumu (ippō de wa) Fuwari karen ni karoyaka ni hoshi watatteku Nya~n tomo fukashigi on'nanoko = chāmingu Soryūshi made bunkai shite mo muimi nano (gōru shite mo soko wa sutāto) Oikakerareru no tte nē, kaikan! (Kocchi kocchi) Todoita hāto wo waranu yō jaguringu Puraibēto shīkuretto mirai imajin (yume wa biggu ban) Yappa watashi, nyanbā wan! Uchū ichi no aidoru saikō!!! Koi ni koishiteru kimi kawaī ne♥ Kikoeru ēru wa kyō to iu hi no enajī Koi hajimaru made ato nyan kōnen? (Matte matte) Nusunda hāto wa taisetsu na korekushon Gomen ne madamada furī de isasete (sukyandaru No Good) Datte watashi, nyanbā wan! Uchū ichi no aidoru da nyan!! Suki yo kirai yo docchi ga hon'ne!? Nazo ga nazo yobu Cosmic Mystery Girl itsuka wa Fall in Love...!?!? |-|Japanese= スキヨ　キライヨ　どっちがホンネ！？ 謎が謎呼ぶ　Cosmic Mystery Girl （気づいた時　とっくにキミは私に夢中！） 見える？見つけられる？本当の私 足音も立てず現れ　惑わす ここでないてたかと思えば（一秒後は） 銀河の果てで楽しくね　もう微笑ってる ニャ～ンとも難しい　猫の目のココロ 辞書めくって探しても　答えはないの（勇気と好奇心で Go！） 恋始まるまで　あとニャン光年？（待って待って） 盗んだハートは　大切なコレクション ごめんね　も少し　自由でいさせて（スキャンダル No Good） だって私、ニャンバーワン！宇宙一のアイドルだニャン！！ アイタイ　アイタクナイ　どっちもホント！！ もしも出逢えたら　Cosmic Wonder Love！？いつかは Fall in Love．．．！？！？ ルビー・トパーズ・シトリン・ペリドット・ターコイズ・サファイア・アメジスト 七色　虹のように　私、七変化 逞しい信念で突き進む（一方では） ふわり可憐に軽やかに　星間渡ってく ニャ～ンとも不可思議　女の子＝魅力的 素粒子まで分解しても　無意味なの（ゴールしてもそこはスタート） 追いかけられるのって　ねえ、快感！（こっちこっち） 届いたハートを　割らぬようジャグリング プライベート死守　ミライ想像（夢は無限大） やっぱ私、ニャンバーワン！宇宙一のアイドル　最高！！！ 恋に恋してるキミ　かわいいね♥ 聞こえるエールは　今日という日のエナジー 恋始まるまで　あとニャン光年？（待って待って） 盗んだハートは　大切なコレクション ごめんね　まだまだ　自由でいさせて（スキャンダル No Good） だって私、ニャンバーワン！宇宙一のアイドルだニャン！！ スキヨ　キライヨ　どっちがホンネ！？ 謎が謎呼ぶ　Cosmic Mystery Girl　いつかは Fall in Love．．．！？！？ |-|English= Is it love or is it hate? Which one do I truly feel!? Mysteries one after another, I'm a Cosmic Mystery Girl (Before you realised it, you have already long since fallen for me!) Can you see the real me? Can you find me? I'm a trickster who shows up without a sound You thought I was crying here (but one second later) I was having fun and laughing at the edge of the galaxy My heart is complicated and fickle like a cat Flip through the dictionary all you want, but you won't find an answer (grab some courage, be curious and Go!) It shouldn't take long to fall in love with me, the cat's in the bag? (I'll be waiting here) The heart I stole is now apart of my collection I'm sorry but let me be free for a little while longer (scandals are No Good) Because you know, I'm meowumber one! The number one idol of the entire galaxy!! Do I want to see you or do I not want to? Both are true!! If we were to meet each other, it'll be a Cosmic Wonder Love!? It'll be the day we'll Fall in Love...!?!? Ruby, Topaz, Citrine, Peridot, Turquoise, Sapphire, Amethyst Are 7 colors of the rainbow that I can transform into It looked like I was heading straight to court (but in fact) I was actually off dancing amongst the stars Girls are charming and mysterious like a cat Try to piece everything together all you want, but it still won't make sense (your goal is only the beginning) Hey, it feels great to lead you on a wild goose chase! (I'm over here) The heart you gave me is now leaning towards heartbreak With private guardians and future dreams on my side (dreams are infinite) Of course I'd be meowumber one! The best idol of the entire galaxy!! When you're in love with me, you're quite the cutie♥ Your cheers fill me with energy every single day It shouldn't take long to fall in love with me, the cat's in the bag? (I'll be waiting here) The heart I stole is now apart of my collection I'm sorry but let me be free for a little while longer (scandals are No Good) Because you know, I'm meowumber one! The number one idol of the entire galaxy!! Is it love or is it hate? Which one do I truly feel!? Mysteries one after another, I'm a Cosmic Mystery Girl. It'll be the day we'll Fall in Love...!?!? Audio Trivia * The song has been used several times in the show so far: ** In episode 15, Yuni, as Mao, performed the song before the auction began, using many different visual effects to captivate the audience. ** In episode 23, Yuni once again disguises herself as Mao to distract the townspeople, singing the song while Elena rounded up the runaway Fuwa clones and fed them. **In episode 24, Yuni sings the song acapella with Madoka soon after accompanying her by playing the icicles on the planet Aisuno. Gallery STPC15 Mao appears on stage.png STPC15 Mao starts singing.png STPC15 Mao singing.png STPC15 Another Mao appears.png STPC15 Different sorts of Maos sing and dance.png STPC15 Hikaru is amazed by the performance.png STPC15 Fuwa sings along.png STPC15 Mao keeps singing.png STPC15 Three Maos sing together.png STPC15 Four Maos dance together.jpg STPC15 Mao winks at the audience.jpg Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Music Category:Insert Songs